Tu historia entre mis dedos
by Sapphir Kyuubi
Summary: Mi historia....tu historia....nuestra historia?


**Resumen: **  
Mi historia....tu historia....nuestra historia?

**Genero:** Angustia, Romance

**Advertencias:** **"ESTE FIC ES DE TEMATICA YAOI / SLASH, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS" ** M-preg=embarazo masculino

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Tu historia entre mis dedos**

Hace un año que Sasuke regreso, hace 6 meses que nos declaramos…demo…parece que yo era el único que amaba en la relación, poco a poco se alejo de mi, ¿Qué he hecho mal?, no lo sé… yo realmente lo quiero

-Naruto!!!!! Hazme caso!!!- era Sakura gritando porque de nuevo estoy perdido en mis pensamientos

-gomen Sakura-chan!!! Que me decías- yo de nuevo finjo que todo está bien, por cierto lo nuestro nadie lo sabe, es una historia solo de nosotros dos por esa razón no se qué hacer y a quién acudir

-te estaba diciendo que pronto será el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun y quiero saber que regalarle- ella aun no desiste en conquistarlo, si supiera…

-no lo sé, yo nunca he regalado nada ni recibido un regalo, a mi no me preguntes- digo en un tono un poco frio y es que ya me cuesta trabajo ocultar lo que siento y a mí me molesta que aun quiera a Sasuke, se supone que él es mío…

_**Yo pienso que  
no son tan inútiles  
las noches que te di…  
**_

-ah!!!!!...Sasu…onegai!!!!....motto…- de nuevo he caído en sus brazos, no puedo estar lejos de él, quiero sentir sus labios en mi piel, pero también me atormenta el pensamiento que solo desea mi cuerpo, solo soy un juguete…no quiero!!!, no quiero ser solo un juguete…

-mmmm!!!...Naru eres exquisito….ahhhh!!!- nuevamente me ha llenado con su esencia, sale de mi y se comienza a vestir, siempre es así, termina y se va

-quédate- suplico quedamente, es patético, me he vuelto dependiente de su calor

-ya sabes que no puedo, no quiero que…- calla al ver mi tristeza, sé que es lastima y es lo que menos quiero que sienta por mi

_**Te marchas y qué  
yo no intento discutírtelo  
lo sabes y lo sé…**_

-déjalo, yo lo entiendo, será mejor que te apresures ya esta amaneciendo- simplemente le doy una sonrisa triste y es que la verdad ya se en que he fallado, se porque ya no me quieres.

-te veo en unas horas- se ha marchado y estoy solo de nuevo, me abrazo a mí mismo, porque?, creí que al encontrar a mi ser especial ya no estaría solo de nuevo e irónicamente es cuando más solo me siento -Sasuke si tan solo te quedaras conmigo una sola noche- susurro en la oscuridad de mi habitación

_**Al menos quédate solo esta noche  
prometo no tocarte estas seguro  
hay veces que me voy sintiendo solo  
porque conozco esa sonrisa  
tan definitiva  
tu sonrisa que a mí mismo  
me abrió tu paraíso…**_

-ahhhhh!!!!...Sasuke…. motto….motto- ¿que estoy haciendo?, siempre vuelvo a tus brazos, sé que no me quieres, pero ya es lo último, al principio sonreías solo para mí, no era tu sonrisa autosuficiente, era una sonrisa cálida, dulce y tierna, pero ya no mas, ya no me sonríes, no te preocupes, ya lo entendí

-ahhhhh!!!!...Naru…to… eres…ahhhh!!!... el mejor…- si solo soy el mejor en la cama de ahí en más ya nada de mi te importa y yo ya me canse de fingir que todo está bien, no tienes el valor para decirme la verdad, esta historia se ha terminado

-te veo luego- nuevamente se va y me deja en mi propia oscuridad

-está bien- ya no suplico, ya lo he entendido, la razón por la que ya no me quieres

_**Se dice que  
con cada hombre hay**__** alguien como tu  
pero mi sitio  
lo ocuparas con alguno  
igual que yo mejor lo dudo…**_

-hoy no- le he rechazado, pero es que ya no quiero seguir así –onegai Sasuke, solo por hoy solo quédate a mi lado-

-¿y a ti que te pasa? Últimamente estas muy raro- en verdad se fija en lo que me pasa? No solo creo que ya no tengo el mismo ánimo en la cama y por eso lo dice

-no es nada, no me hagas caso, dime te quedaras?- que patético!!!! Pero solo un último recuerdo quiero

-si- se acerca y me abraza y así pasamos la noche

-Sasuke…-susurro, estoy en verdad afligido, esta es la ultima pagina de nuestra historia- creo que lo mejor es terminar- levanto la mirada y me aseguro de que estas dormido, al confirmarlo sigo hablando…

- tú no me quieres porque no puedo darte lo que más deseas, si me lo hubieses dicho… yo te he perdonado muchas cosas, demo…-no puedo evitar llorar quedito pero estoy llorando –esto es diferente, porque te amo, solo espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que ocupe mi lugar y pueda darte lo que yo no, se que nunca dirás que lo sientes, pero aun así tratare de perdonarte y seguir adelante- me levanto lentamente para no despertarte, me arreglo y salgo, necesito aire…

_**Por que esta vez agachas la mirada  
me dices que sigamos siendo amigos  
amigos para que maldita sea!!!  
a un amigo lo perdono  
pero a ti te amo  
pueden parecer vánales  
mis instintos naturales…  
**_

Estoy vagando por la aldea, no tengo un rumbo fijo y para colmo he llegado al puente en donde nos reunimos, que será de mí….

-ohayo, Naru- lo que me faltaba Kakashi-sensei….

-ohayo- digo sin ánimo alguno y es que no me siento son la alegría de siempre, claro tengo el corazón roto

-¿Qué tienes?- me mira inquisidoramente

-nada…-hablo con la voz quebrada si sigo así me voy a derrumbar

-no sé cual sea tu problema pero sé que encontraras una solución- mi problema se llama Sasuke y es que no puedo dejar de amarle

-ya la tengo, pero no me gusta- ya decidí que hacer, aunque creo que son solo excusas para no enfrentarle, no creo tener el valor de hacerlo, por primera vez tengo miedo de su respuesta

-ohayo!!!...nani?..Kakashi-sensei usted llego temprano- genial ahora tengo que soportar a Sakura y su plan para conquistar a Sasuke en su cumpleaños, solo falta que aparezca un perro y me orine

-Naruto ya sé que regalarle a Sasuke-kun!!!!- genial aquí vamos

-hn!!- si qué gran respuesta pero es que ya no quiero seguir así

-y tuya tienes su regalo?- trata de sacarme conversación, es verdad yo ni siquiera lo he pensado, demo solo será como amigos

-no- digo secamente

-hay Naruto hay que ver!!!...are? y Sasuke-kun porque no habrá llegado?- seguramente está enojado porque no lo desperté,

_**Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aun  
que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tu  
solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro  
y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado  
recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado  
en cambio tu, dices lo siento no te quiero  
te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos**__…  
_

-ne? Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuál es la misión?- trato de distraerme en otras cosas

-hoy solo habrá entrenamiento…ohayo Sasu-chan llegas tarde, andabas de novio?- ahora empieza mi tormento, trae una cara de mala leche…ay no!!! Me está mirando, seguro ahora sí se enojo…pero que pienso eso ya no me debe importar…Naruto reacciona!!!-

-¿Qué te importa?-mira muy molesto a Kakashi y este decide comenzar, nos toca por parejas y para mi mala suerte me toca con Sasuke, nos alejamos por el bosque para comenzar

-dobe…- me llama de pronto, se está acercando…no!!!...aléjate!!!-quiero hablar contigo- aquí viene, me va a terminar, lo sé, debo estar tranquilo, yo ya sabía que esto ocurriría

-de qué?- ashhhh!!! Así o mas baka, ya sé de qué me quiere hablar

-de nosotros- se acabo, mi mundo se ha derrumbado, me quiero morir, simplemente mantengo la mirada baja-creo que lo mejor es …-

-déjalo- lo corto –lo entiendo a la perfección, sé que me quieres decir- me mira con el entrecejo fruncido yo solo aprieto mis puños y trato de estar tranquilo, pero creo que no lo estoy logrando –así que no te preocupes- elevo mi mirada para cruzarme con sus hermosos ojos color noche – podemos seguir siendo amigos- no quiero que sepa cuanto me duele…

-nani?- creo que no le gusto que me adelantara, ahora finge que no sabe nada, bien le seguiré el juego hasta donde pueda– de que hablas?- me mira seriamente, bien si eso quieres…

-se que ya no quieres seguir, se que…no me quieres, lo siento creo que te presione, pero ya no importa, se que te he fallado en muchas cosas y sé que lo que más deseas yo no te lo puedo dar, así que mejor me voy -ya no puedo más, si no me voy ahora me derrumbare frente a él y no quiero, quiero quedarme con algo de mi dignidad – adiós Sasuke- es todo salgo corriendo del lugar, no quiero llorar pero no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas fluyan libremente para aliviar un poco el dolor

_**Que vas a hacer busca una excusa y luego márchate  
porque de mi  
no debieras preocuparte  
no debes provocarme  
que yo te escribiré un par de canciones  
tratando de ocultar mis emociones  
pensando pero poco en las palabras  
te hablare de la sonrisa tan definitiva  
tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso…  
**_

Estoy en la oscuridad de mi habitación, seguro Kakashi sensei está muy enojado, mañana se desquitara, pero ahora eso no importa, solo quiero dejar de sentirme así-no me gusta la oscuridad cuando estoy solo – susurro

-entonces prende la luz- no por favor, seguro mi mente me está jugando una muy mala pasada… si eso es, estoy delirando-oye dobe ¿no piensas hacerme caso?- genial ahora deliro despierto

-estoy delirando- contesto quedamente mientras me abrazo más fuerte,

-si estas delirando…- la luz se enciende, estoy asustado, no puede ser el, no le basta con romperme el corazón ahora me tortura… - ¿cómo es que puedo hacer esto?- de pronto toma mi rostro con sus manos y me besa… me está besando!!!!!!... es un beso muy cálido, tierno y suave….¿qué significa?...nos separamos, no quiero abrir mis ojos y ver como se burla de mi

-¿no piensas decirme nada?- porque me atormentas así?

-¿qué quieres que te diga?- no soy capaz de sostener la mirada

-no lo sé, tal vez empieza por decirme de donde sacas que quiero terminar contigo o porque me dijiste todo eso cuando me quede a dormir?- nani?!!!!!!! Doshite

-es simple, ya no me tratas como antes, estabas muy distante y siempre veías a los niños del parque, yo no te puedo dar un hijo y sé que deseas restablecer tu clan, tal vez estabas conmigo porque yo insistí, yo…- no puedo terminar Sasuke me vuelve a besar esta vez con más pasión

-usuratonkashi… no me importa si no puedo tener un hijo, si estoy contigo seré feliz, serás dobe, pero en parte es mi culpa, si estoy distante es porque quería darte una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños

-qué?- no puedo creer lo que escucho, Sasuke Uchiha esta disculpándose?!!!!!

-eso lo sabrás en mi cumpleaños, me perdonas o tendré que convencerte?- me sonríe de la misma forma que antes, me está sonriendo…no puedo no perdonarlo…lo amo!!!!!

-claro que te perdono- simplemente te amo!!!!! Me lanzo a tus brazos y te beso-te perdono porque te amo- solo por eso…

_**Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aun  
que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tu  
solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro  
y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado  
recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado  
en cambio tu, dices lo siento no te quiero  
te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos…**_

La razón por la que estaba tan distante era porque trabajaba tiempo extra para poder remodelar la mansión Uchiha, el motivo, quería que viviéramos juntos, en su cumpleaños me pidió matrimonio y por supuesto acepte, Sakura…bueno ella simplemente me odia por "quitarle a su Sasuke-kun", todos nuestros amigos nos felicitaron

Tiempo después gracias a kyubi descubrimos que podía embarazarme, ahora estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo, soy inmensamente feliz, ya no me siento triste o solo, ahora soy parte de tu historia…de nuestra historia

_**nahhh, na na na  
nahhh, na na na **_

FIN

***********************************************************************************************************************

Un comentario, pedrada, crucio, regaño, felicitacion...etc, lo que sea su voluntad es bien recibido =^.^=


End file.
